Everlasting Night
by Appleashley
Summary: Konoha always knew Team 7 was a little weird, but they never thought they weren't human. SasxSak NaruxHina ShikaxIno NejixTen Any other requested couples or suggestions, or anything else, please review! review! I don't own Naruto, by the way.
1. Prolouge

**Everlasting Night**

_And she shall not turn away from him, for she must do his every will..._

* * *

Prolouge:

"Sasuke" a voice broke through the night. The mentioned man did not turn, didn't even seem to notice the speaker. He just kept walking down the dark path.

"Sasuke, don't do this Sasuke!" a different voice screamed. This time it was a girl's voice, a heart wrenching, sobbing, terrified voice. Sasuke tries to tell his body to stop walking, but it continues.

_Step. Step. Step._

The girl, pink hair glowing in the fading light, and the boy, blonde hair growing darker by the second in anger, freeze as they here another person's footsteps around them. The girl stiffles a scream.

_Sakura._

Her name sticks out in his mind. The pain, oh the pain he caused the girl he was walking away from.

"Your just gonna leave us to die, huh Sasuke?" another voice broke through his thoughts.

_Naruto._

His best friend. He couldn't leave these two, like he had left his family so many years ago. It wasn't by choice, of course, but still.

No. He would not leave them. They were the only people he had left. He refused to leave them. Now if only some one could tell his legs that...

"Sasuke!" he hears Sakura sob, and it kills him to hear her like that. To have her in more pain than she already was in.

"Sasuke!" An angry Naruto exclaims. His best friend... but he still walks.

_Step. Step. Step._

He hears the swoosh of the blade, and it feels like it hit him. He hears the terrified screams of his friends, and he only hopes that Naruto would save Sakura. Oh yeah, too late. She was already dead. Now they both were, because of him. It was always about Sasuke.

_Sasuke_

_Sasuke_

_**Sasuke!!!**_

He sits up in bed, and looks around the room. Nothing. He could hear Naruto's loud snoring in the bed next to his. He relaxes.

Then, his view of the room is blocked by a pair of dull green, almost gray, eyes. Sasuke gasps and takes a swing at the suprise visitor, who, even though they're sitting right on top of him, is a heavy as a feather. His arm swings past her. No. _Through_ her.

The girl chuckles, looking at him through those constantly cold eyes.

"_Did I __**scare**__ you Sasuke?" _ Sakura asks in her tight, echoing voice. He remembers when in the old days she laughed, and it was like bells chiming. Those days were gone. Long gone.

"No." he grunts, trying to keep a hold on his last piece of dignity. She laughs, without humor.

_"Of course I didn't. Who could scare the great Sasuke Uchiha?"_ She says in a mocking tone. Sasuke growls, then freezes, as her cold lips brush his forhead. He stares at her suprised as her cold appearence relaxes. She smiles a tight smile.

"Seriously, Uchiha, are you alright?" she says, using her normal, human tone. Well, almost human. He could still hear the echo a bit.

"Yeah. I'm fine." he mutters, not looking into her eyes. Out of the corner of them, he can see her's narrow. Then they relax.

"It was the nightmares again, wasn't it." she says in an indifferent tone, but her eyes were piercing. Sasuke tries not to groan. Leave it to Sakura to guess what even Naruto couldn't. He nods, suddenly worried that someone was coming to attack him. Seeing his reaction, she rolls her eyes.

"Really Uchiha, paranoia is _so_ overrated." she gives a hollow giggles, then freezes. Sasuke looks at the door. It seemed normal to him. A few seconds later, he heard the footsteps. Crud.

"I'll see you later" she hisses. Sakura vanishes in an instant,and he pretends to be asleep. A guard walks in, the usual scowl on his face.

"Tomoki, Master needs you." he snarls. The terrified man wakes, and beside him, Sasuke feels Naruto wake up too. The guard forces the now screaming man out the door and shuts it. They hear the lock click. All of the men in the room slowly fall back asleep.

"What do you think he wanted?" Naruto asked him in a low tone, in case anyone was near. Sasuke shrugged, his mind on Sakura's weird actions earlier. Naruto gives him an amused glance. "Your thinking about Sakura, aren't you?" Sasuke tries not to his this time. What was it with those two, always able to read his mind? It was mucho annoying.

"Need help sleeping, Uzamaki?" he snarls. Naruto laughs silently.

"No thanks. M'good." he yawns. "Night Uchiha."

"Good night annoying." Sasuke answers. They stiffen when they hear the screaming from outside. Female. Hopefully it wasn't Sakura. They hoped that every night, yet 75% of the time, it was.

This was routine for them. It was always this. Every eternal night.


	2. 1 Give me a mission

**Everlasting Night**

_For every angel, there are ten demons _----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One Give me a mission! (Not)

Naruto hated normal. He hated a routine life that he constantly lived. He wanted something different to happen, not for it all to be the same. Too bad for him. Sasuke, however, was perfectly fine with this, oh yeah, except for the torturing part.

So when Naruto and Sasuke were called to the Master's throne during history of mutants class, needless to say, they were pretty shocked.

They were even more shocked, however, to find _Sakura_ there. Her conference with master had ended hours ago. Why was she still here?

Sakura looked up at them glumly.

"Hi boys." she said in a bored voice. Master snarled at her.

"Sakura, the greeting."  he roared. The girl sighed, and looked at them in what Naruto took as a sad expression. Hard to tell, all of her expressions looked the same.

_"Greetings, servants of Master. You have been summoned for a mission of grave peril, from which you may not return." _She said calmly in the horrible echoing tone. She quickly mouthed sorry to them. Master glared at them.

"Boys your mission is to go undercover. You will be at the nearby town of Konoha. Attending the school there. Looking for the Hyugga heiress." he paused, looking at them, wondering if they were up to it. Naruto was offended. They were his strongest fighters here!

He continued. "Lord Orochimaru." The man, old and frightening and pale, walked, or well, slithered up to them.

"Yes massssster?" he hissed. Sakura shivered. She hated that voice.

Master acted if he hadn't noticed. "You will lead these boys to Konoha. Once you get there,"  He now adressed the boys. "Befriend her, then kidnap her and bring her to me. She is a danger in my goal. Sakura will come too." They all stared at him in shock.

"Master," Sakura said in a small voice. "How can I go. I don't look like humans do." She sent an anguished glance at her friends. Master laughed, but with his low voice it sounded like a growl.

"Sakura, you will blend in just fine, just make sure you and the Uchiha don't go around trying to scare people. This is why." He handed her a small necklace. She took it and examined it. It was a black jain, and a black gem was on it. Inside the gem, was... Sakura froze in horror. _A human eye..._ Master seemed to notice her terrified expression and laughed a short, cruel, laugh.

"When you put it on, darling, you will appear as humans do. Be careful though, you will still be transparent and ice cold. Now GO!!!" He roared the last part, and it echoed off the walls, making the room tremble. Orochimaru led them into the hall.

"Go pack. Meet me here in sssssssssixteen minutessss" he hissed. Sasuke and Naruto headed off down the corridor. He turned to Sakura. "What no clothesssss?" Sakura shot him an amused glance. "I can't wear them, remember?"

* * *

When they were already, they headed out the door. Naruto and Sasuke stared wide eyed at the nature around them. They had never been outside the prison in their lives. Orochimaru and Sakura, however appeared to have seen it before. Sakura cast a teasing smile at them.

"What, did you forget the last time you were out Sasuke?" she asked, smirking. Sasuke glared at her. He didn't want to remember what he couldn't have. The last time, he was captured by is brother and taken away from the love of his life. _Mary..._ Her voice still haunted him. Sakura cast him a smile, but he could tell she was hiding something beneath it. Pain? Pain because he was in pain? Or was she remembering a different part of their past? It seemed so long ago, and she had gotten so goodconcealing her emotions, partly because she didn't have horomones bugging her anymore, that he couldn't be sure.

They stopped to make camp around midnight, and Naruto was staring at the nature, stunned.

"oh, I wish I could shift." he muttered to himself. Sakura rolled her eyes to Sasuke, who bit back a smile. It was funny how Naruto still acted childish at the age of sixteen. His thoughts hardened, as he thought of the mission ahead of them. They had to kill someone. The thoughts made him uncomfortable, once again turning him to his past. Back when he used to kill people for fun, it had been so easy then. But then Sakura had come along and told him about how it felt to be the victim. He didn't want to kill anyone, He also didn't want Naruto to ruin his clean record. But it's not like Sakura could do it. Of course, there was always the chance that Master himself would kill the girl, but that would just make it more painful for the girl. Every option seemed even more worse then the one before.

Sakura looked down at him, the moonlight making her appear more transparent than usual. "Go to sleep, Uchiha." she whispered. Sasuke could feel himself slowly being dragged under...

* * *

Orochimaru got them up early that morning, the sun was just rizing on the horizon. Naruto yawned loudly and stretched as they all packed camp. According to snake guy, they would be there in about an hour. He would give them their appartment number (Were _living _together? Sasuke had asked, disgusted.) They were free to explore and gather information about the Hyugga's, and then in two weeks they would start schoo.

"Oh someone kill me." Sakura moaned.

"Tasteful joke, Sakura," Sasuke sneered. Naruto laughed, and Orochimaru sighed in annoyance. Suddenly, he stopped, and Naruto ran right in to him.

"Were hereeeeeeeeeeee." Oh. Crap.


	3. 2 Exploring Humanity

**Everlasting Night**

-------So long as we live among men, let us cherish humanity. - Andre Gide, 1869-1951

* * *

Chapter 2 Exploring Humanity

_Sakura's Journal August 1, 2009_

_Hello again. I haven't really had time to write recently, so I'm just gonna make a quick recap.'_

_Master sent us (meaning myself, Naruto, and Sasuke) on a mission to this town called Konoha in search of a girl who is apparantly The Hyuuga Heiress, (This could be a lie, however, because I know better than anyone that looks can be decieving). We are to pose as students at the school here. I was given a necklace (SO not going into details..) that makes me look and feel like a human. I hope it works... were at the apartment now. Naruto wants to explore and Sasuke wants to rest (with the necklace, I can sleep yay...).I'm remaining Switzerland, I hate fighting. _

_Love, _

_Sakura Haruno_

Sakura POV

"Let's go look around!" Naruto cheered for the fithtyith time. Sasuke and I groaned.

"Were tired. Let's rest." Sasuke said in his usual, emtionless tone. They glared at eachother.

"Explore."

"Sleep."

"No."

"Yes."

They both turned to me to make the final vote. I sighed. "Let's just go to the apartment and then figure out what to do." Naruto's expression instantly brightened.

"Yeah. I'll go to the apartment with Sakura-Chan. Sasuke can go die in a hole." he sneered. I rolled my eyes as Sasuke glared at Naruto. I don't really know why, but Naruto thinks of Sasuke as a rival for my heart. I know that will never happen, what with Mary...no. I swore to myself I wouldn't think of her, or anything that happened back then. It was over, and Sasuke would never love anyone ever again.

I had been so caught up in my thoughts, that I hadn't noticed Sasuke and Naruto start walking into Konoha. "Oi!" Sasuke called. "You coming?" I frowned, and glided to catch up to them.

I hid with Naruto in an alley while Sasuke went to get the apartment key. People would probably scream if they saw me. I couldn't blame them. Naruto and Sasuke called me scary on many occasions. Naruto glanced at me excitedly.

"Put on the necklace Sakura-Chan!" he grinned. I eyed him warily, what if I appeared naked? Then I hesitantly put it on. Naruto gasped, and I hurridly looked down, prepared to rip it off me, but then stopped.

My skin... it wasn't transparent anymore. It was a healthy peach color. I was standing on the ground. _Standing._ This was absurd. Slowly, I raised my hand and touched my face. It didn't go through it, it touched it. My skin was smooth, and warm. Wow. This was the closest I had ever felt to being human again. I looked at myself. I was wearing the same white dress I had when I was transparent, but now it was clean, and real, with only a few tears in it. This was unbelievable.

All this time, Naruto was gaping at me with a mouth big enough to rival a fish. I glared at him, and he snapped out of it.

"Wow, Sakura-Chan, your hot!" I groaned. Just what I needed, more adoring fans. "Can you walk?" he asked, looking at me curiously. I thought about it, then shrugged.

"Naruto, I haven't since the 1800's you know." I tried taking a step, and would have fallen on my face if he hadn't caught me. He slowly raised me up and out my arm around his shoulder, supporting me.

"Come on, let's go." he grunted. Then, he tripped on a hole in the ground, and we both toppled over, me on top of him. He started grinning like an idiot, and I could feel myself blushing. Crap. Appearing human meant having horomones again. This sucks. He was about to lean in and... kiss me? When we heard a voice.

"_What_ the heck are you doing?" we both turned, dreading the voice. Sasuke. Oh, today was so not my day.

Sasuke's POV

I went to get the apartment key, because Sakura couldn't and Naruto wouldn't know how. The idiot. I walked throuht the village, ignoring the giggles from girls oogling me as I passed. It didn't matter. I never noticed girl's anymore. I looked down at the piece of paper in my hand.

_1782 East Street_ was written on it. Hopefully I would find it soon. Naruto was going to blow something up if I didn't hurry.

When I finally reached the place, the woman at the desk (what was she? Thirty?) smiled at me flirtingly. Lady, I look 16 to you, but I'm way older.

"May I help you?" she asked in a seemingly innocent voice. I knew she was thinking of about 100 ways to violate me right now.

"Yes, I need to pick up my key?" She didn't seem to notice I spoke until I pushed a piece of paper onto the desk.

"oh! Yes!" she rummaged around and handed me a small brown box. She looked at me longingly. "Have a nice day." I walked out without saying anything. I didn't really care if she was offended.

About halfway back to where I had left Sakura and Naruto, my path was blocked.

She was a girl, who looked about my age. She had red hair that reached about mid-back. Her outfit was the most revealing thing I had ever seen. (Seriously? Don't the teens today have morals?) and really thick rimmed black glasses. She stepped closer to me, and I backed up. Way too close for comefort...

"Hi. I'm Karin what's your name?" she asked in a flirty voice. It almost made me wish I was back in the prison. Almost. I glared at her and tried to go around her. She blocked my path again. "Come on, you can come with me to my place..." I wanted to throw up. This was disgusting. I turned to head down an alley way (AN: Noooooo Sasuke! That;s where it always happens!) She followed. For a girl in high heel boots, she was suprisingly fast. She got right up in front of me and forced me into the wall. Okay, I let her, but only because I had to look human. No need to blow my cover right?

"Don't be like that honey..." She stood on tip toes and leaned in to kiss me. Okay, never mind, Extreme need to blow my cover. I pushed her off a little too hard, she flew into the brick building behind her. I took off running, and I didn't stop until I reached the alley way.

What. the. _heck?_

Sakura was laying on top of Naruto, human. I hadn't seen her like that for years, and she seemed even more beautiful than before. Peachy skin, good curves, her soft pink hair falling gracefully to her shoulders. The white dress looked almost brand new. She was gorgous...

Stay focused, Sasuke. Back to the full picture. She was lying ontop of Naruto in a very..suggestive way. Naruto was leaning in to kiss her...no. This was to much.

"What the _heck _are you doing?"

"It wasn't his fault." Sakura's voice, melodic once again, broke through my thoughts that contained hurt, betrayal, and every curse word I knew directed at Naruto. Sakura, like always, knew exactly what I was thinking. Well, most of it.

We were sitting at the small kitchen table. The apartment wasn't that bad, actually, two bedrooms, two baths, and a pretty balcony view of some lake. Naruto had gone off to explore. leaving and uncomfortable moment in which I was thinking, and she was glaring at me. I glared back at her,

"What, are you saying you forced him to do that to you?" I scoffed. She flushed, and then frowned.

"no. I fell." at that, I barked out a laugh.

"Sakura, your really that clumsy? And I thought you were smarter than Naruto..." She stood up, and I was shocked to see hot angry tears welling up in her eyes. Oh yeah, she had horomones again lovely...

"I haven't walked for years Sasuke, you knew that." She stalked off to her room and slammed the door, leaving me feeling guiltier than before...

Naruto's POV

Stupid Sasuke. He just had to ruin one of my few chances with Sakura, didn't he? They may not realize it, but it was true love. He just had to make her feel guilty of course!

I headed off onto the main steets, and stopped dead. All of my rants about Sasuke were ereased from my head. Wow. So this was what the modern world looked like.

Everything was so high teck,,, gleaming tv's, sparkling lights, it was mesmerizing, I would have to bring Sakura down here sometime. Sakura, Right.

I headed into a nearby diner, and sat down inbetween a woman with a poodle and a girl about my age.

She was about my age (not the poodle you idiots) with midnight blue hair. Her eyes were white, and kind of strange, but in a cool way. I grinned at her and she blushed, making her look adorable.

"Hi! I'm Naruto! Who are you?" I asked, watching her closely.

"H-hinata" she said, with a stutter that made her seem even more adorable, if that was even possible.

We talked, and she treated me with some delicous thing she called "Ramen" I think I was in heaven. The perfect girl and the perfect food, all in one perfect night.

"Well, I'll see you around. Bye Hinata!" I called heading off to the apartment. She smiled and walked the other way. I compared her to Sakura, and found that if I had the choice, I would choose her evey time. Maybe I can forgive Sasuke after all....


End file.
